Double Troube Squared
by Juleeroze
Summary: What are two men doing in Schooner Bay, claiming to be direct descendants of Daniel Gregg? One looks like Claymore and the other like Danny the Fisherman from "Dear Delusion". They are trying to lay claim to Gull Cottage and possibly to Carolyn Muir's heart. But then again, there are others lurking in the background who might be able to help - or might be just as big conmen.
1. Chapter 1

Double Trouble Squared

by Julie Feldman

_ I do not own any of the canon characters. They belong to R.A. Dick and 20__th__ Century Fox. The new characters listed below are mine._

**Cast of Characters**:

Carolyn Muir _a beautiful, intelligent widow who writes for a living._

Captain Daniel Gregg, _the ghost of the original builder of Gull Cottage who can only be seen by _

_ by those he wishes to see him._

Candy and Jonathan Muir_, Mrs. Muir's children who are well-acquainted with Capt. Gregg._

Martha Grant,_ Mrs. Muir's stalwart housekeeper who knows Captain Gregg as well._

Claymore Gregg,_ The owner of Gull Cottage, Mrs. Muir's landlord, supposed descendant of_

_ Daniel Gregg, town Justice of the Peace (and other town positions) and a penny-_

_ pinching scaredy-cat._

Ed Peavey,_ handyman, constable and Martha's boyfriend._

Norrie Coolidge,_ owner of the best restaurant in town, assistant constable._

Deke Tuttle,_ furniture maker and "restorer", occasional librarian and member of the town _

_ council._

Sean Callahan,_ Daniel Gregg look-alike, a writer from Ireland and a self-confessed _

_ scoundrel "without a sincere bone in me body"._

Elvira Grover,_ Chairperson of the Schooner Bay Historical Society and the doyenne of_

_ Schooner Bay "high society"._

**Eric Gregg,**_** claims he is a Harvard-educated lawyer. He is well dressed and bears**_

_** a strong resemblance to Claymore Gregg without glasses.**_

**David "Davy" Gregg, **_**Eric's cousin. Davie looks just like "Danny" the fisherman, but**_

_** he's not the brightest bulb in the box. However, he is very mechanical and for **_

_** that reason, he serves Eric as his driver and assistant. He has an accent that at times **_

_** seems English, then Irish, then somewhat Canadian. No one really wants to know**_

_** where he came from, only that it wasn't where Eric was from.**_

**Remington Steele,**_** a suave private detective, originally from Ireland and of definitely murky **_

_**background.**_

**Laura Steele,**_** California-born wife of Remington and herself a detective. Originally **_

_** a red-head with long flowing locks, she is now a blonde with a 60's style bob.**__ Although "Remington Steele" originally took place at least 15 years after GAMM, and Steele and Laura were not married in the series, I am borrowing them for my own purposes._

_The story takes place in June of 1970, sometime after the episode "Wedding Day?"._

**Chapter 1:**

Eric Gregg was enjoying his pipe and gazing at the Maine coastline from the passenger's seat of the black Cadillac De Ville while his cousin Davy drove. It was only a few days ago that they had stopped into the dealership in Hartford, Connecticut and for only $50 had driven away with the car, ostensibly for a weekend trial. After all, who wouldn't want the best (but most circumspect) New York City divorce lawyer to be seen with their car. By the time that the dealership realized that the car wasn't back, it would be rather embarrassing to take out a warrant for the arrest of Winston M. Winfield, Attorney-at-Law and his chauffeur. They'd drive the car for a week or so after stealing a set of plates. If they really liked the car, they'd steal more plates. If not, they'd sell it to someone privately. In the meantime, there was other business to attend to.

Eric had known for some time that he and Davy bore a significant resemblance to other men. Actually, Eric had an entirely forgettable face and with a toupee and a variety of accessories, could easily look entirely different. His cousin, however, was a very handsome man. Blond and blue-eyed with a strong jaw, people took notice. Especially women. Sometimes Eric made him grow a beard or a mustache, sometimes he made him dye his hair (which Davy hated). Still, it wasn't easy to keep him from being noticed.

"Davy, let's go over the story one more time, OK?" Eric asked.

"Do we have ta?" Davy whined. "I always do what you tell me to, don't I?"

"Yes."

"And I never say nothin' unless you tell me what to say, don't I?"

"Yes."

"So why do you have to tell me again, Eric?"  
"Because this time I need you to be ready to talk to some people for me. Some women

people. And you know how confusing women can make a man."

"I guess."

It was almost the end of the school year; only three weeks to go. Candy and some friends were playing on the swings in the play area at the end of the lunch hour when she noticed the big Cadillac drive by slowly. A big, fancy car like that was unusual in little and down-to-earth Schooner Bay, and she knew that the people inside of it weren't from anywhere near to town. She could make out two men in it. One of them looked very much like Claymore Gregg. The other man looked familiar, too, but she couldn't quite put her finger on why. Mentally making a note to tell her mother about it, she returned her attention to her thoughts about the end of the school.

"Why is it," she pondered, "that the last few weeks before summer recess are always soooo long?"

Perhaps it was because the days were longer, the weather warmer and the classrooms stuffier. Perhaps it was because freedom from the school schedule was waiting for her and her brother on July 1st. And maybe it was because Captain Gregg had promised to teach Candy and her brother to sail a little boat her mother had bought after one of her bigger articles was published at Christmas. Still, there were three more weeks of homework and tests, and despite the fact that both Candy and Jonathan were good students and usually enjoyed school, the girl was feeling in general, that enough was enough.

The big Cadillac oozed down Front Street and parked in front of Claymore Gregg's office. The lunch crowd, such as it was, was leaving Norrie's Lobster House, and they made note of the fancy vehicle and the two men walking into the building.

"When did Claymore go and buy a new car?" Deke Tuttle asked Ed Peavey.

"Don' know," Ed replied. "Not in character for him, is it?"

"No, don't say as it is".

Claymore looked up as the two strangers entered. At first his mouth just hung open, and then he stood.

"Alright, Captain. I don't know what kind of trick you're playing here, but I'm not scared this time. Why don't you just tell me what you want, and you can stop with your little 'ghostie'". He waited for a moment and when nothing in particular happened, he put his hands on his hips and said, "Well?"

Eric looked at his doppelganger curiously. He had investigated Claymore Gregg as well as he could and knew that this was a cowardly miser in front of him, but nowhere had there been any indication that the man was crazy as a loon. It might make this go faster. And then again, not. He extended his hand across the desk.

"How do you do. My name is Eric Gregg. This is my first cousin, David Gregg."

"'Gregg' did you say?" asked Claymore, excited. "Are we related?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not," the well-dressed version answered. "At any rate, we are here to claim our inheritance. You see, Davy and I are direct descendants of Daniel Gregg, and we have proof. We also have a court order for you to show cause why all the property you currently claim to have inherited from his estate should not be turned over to us."

Claymore sat down heavily in his chair, his face gray. "No… it's not possible. Captain Gregg was a bachelor. He had no children. You two can't be his direct heirs."

Eric smiled and rocked back on his heels. "He had no _legitimate_ children, I agree. But he did have a son by Maria Seastrom. She was our great-, great-grandmother. He met her in New York in late 1867, on his way home from his last voyage. We have her diary. It was apparently a one-time encounter and she didn't know how to contact him once she realized she was carrying his child."

Claymore stood again, and began to walk around his office, now preening. "So all you have is her word? I don't think that would stand up in a court of law. Really, gentlemen! I have business to conduct, so if you wouldn't mind, being on your way?"

"We have a copy of her son's birth certificate and Daniel Gregg, merchant captain, is listed as the father. We also have the child's baptismal certificate. From there we have the birth certificates, marriage licenses and death certificates of all our ancestors. They are all certified true by the governing authorities. The case has been registered in the Southern District Court of New York. Here is your 'Show Cause' order. It has been a pleasure meeting you, Claymore. Now, if you excuse us, we do indeed have to be on our way."

Leaving the office of C. Gregg Realty, the two men nearly knocked over Elvira Grover. Miss Grover might have been getting on in years, but she was sturdy as a teak-masted schooner, and the bump on her shoulder only made her take greater notice of the Gregg cousins. She also had a very, very good memory. She would not forget these two, she was sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Double Trouble Squared**

**Chapter 2:**

It was hard to get over the two men sitting in the parlor of Gull Cottage with Carolyn Muir. Martha Grant's hands shook as she prepared the coffee and cookies to bring into their guests. Only a few months before they had been entertained by Sean Callahan, as close to a living version of Captain Gregg as she could imagine. Now, not only was another Captain look-alike sitting under the mariner's portrait, but a duplicate Claymore Gregg was with him! She took a deep breath, hoping not to spill anything, and carried the tray into the room across the hallway.

"Thank you, Martha," Mrs. Muir said graciously. "Would you mind waiting for the children? They should be home soon."

"Of course!" the housekeeper replied, understanding that the children were to be whisked away to the kitchen as soon as they had said their hello's.

Carolyn began to pour out the coffee for her two guests. She felt, rather than saw, the ghost of Daniel Gregg, materialize behind her chair. "So gentlemen, what can I do for you?"

As usual, Eric Gregg lead the conversation, but noticed that the young woman had difficulty keeping her green eyes off of Davy. Looking up at the portrait of their "ancestor", he had to admit that the resemblance was downright uncanny. "Well, it seems that my cousin and I have a prior claim to the estate of the builder of Gull Cottage and we are here to claim it."

"Utter bilge!" roared Captain Gregg. Not for the first time Carolyn Muir wished she and the seaman knew how to finger spell. Everyone thought she was a little unbalanced because they saw her talking from time to time to thin air. "It's bad enough Claymore claims to be my relative. Now these two pirate rats are here trying to capture my ship. Why did you allow them to board without my permission, Madame?"

"Well, Mr. Gregg," Carolyn began, trying to have two conversations using the same words, "much as I wish to be polite, the house -and its contents- are not mine. I don't understand why you are here speaking with me."

Eric replied smoothly. "We wanted to see the house and the property. And of course, it's a wonderful surprise to see this excellent portrait of our great- great-grandfather." Turning to his cousin, he said, "You look very much like him, Davy."

The other man tilted his head this way and that. "But he has dark hair and a beard," he said flatly.

"Get rid of them," the Captain demanded of Mrs. Muir. She quickly looked over to the apparition leaning over the back of her chair and rolled her eyes and quickly shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, blast!" was all he said before he popped over to the kitchen to speak to Martha.

Coming up the road from the school bus, the children immediately noticed the fancy car. "That's the car I was telling you about, Jonathan!" Candy cried with excitement. "I wonder what it's doing at Gull Cottage?"

"It sure is neat! Or is it trim? Can cars be trim, like ships?" Candy just rolled her eyes at her brother.

"I thought I saw Claymore Gregg and another man in it. They must be inside. Let's go see!"

The children were disappointed when Martha told them they had to have their snack and then start their homework after making their quick hellos to the group in the parlor. Both Candy and Jonathan were struck dumb by the resemblances they saw on the faces of the two guests, but by the time they recovered their wits, Martha had them safely ensconced in the kitchen.

"Captain?" Jonathan whispered.

"Yes, lad?" the Captain materialized in the seat next to the boy.

"Who are those men with Mom?"

"Those brigands claim to be my great-great grandsons and they want to hijack my ship and everything that Claymore has already made off with!" His voice dropped to a growl. "I'll show them all a thing or two!" Then turning to the two children with a comforting look he said, "Don't worry, crew. I won't let anything happen to my family. As long as I have anything to say about it, this will be your home."

It was only a few moments later that Claymore arrived as well. He was in equal measures dismayed and angry to find the big Cadillac parked in front of Gull Cottage. And what about the ghost of Daniel Gregg. Would he recognize Eric and Davy as his descendants, or would he be as put out by them as he was by Claymore himself? Claymore wasn't sure which would be better, but whatever way you cut it, it probably wasn't going to be good for him. With all the courage he had, he marched up to the door of the house and pushed right by Martha when she opened it for him. Turning into the parlor, he paused for effect.

"Mrs. Muir, I came up here to warn you about these two, but I see they have beaten me to the punch. However, now that I am here, I must ask them to leave. This is my house, and I don't want them in it."

Captain Gregg overheard Claymore's speech, and for once was satisfied that the herring-gutted swab had a little backbone in him.

"Good job, Claymore. You may prove yourself to be a real Gregg yet," he silently whispered in his "nephew's" ear. "Go on, throw those pirates out!"

Claymore stood up straighter and looking Eric directly in the eye he said, "Out. Now!"

"Well," Eric replied, "I did want to see the property. Perhaps you can show it to me, Claymore? That way you can be sure I don't do anything you don't want me to do. And perhaps, if we talk, we might come to some understanding?"

"Ah, ah…" Claymore began to stutter. He really did want the two cousins to leave, but there was no way to physically compel them at the moment. And if he had to tolerate them examining the property, it would be better if he supervised the exploration. Hopefully Captain Gregg would understand…

"And Mrs. Muir can show Davy the beach," continued Eric with a little nod at the blond man sitting next to him.

This put Carolyn in a bit of a quandary. She had a strong feeling that these two were not who they said they were, yet here before her was another living, breathing version of her Daniel. She _had_ to know what kind of man Davy was.

Candy was on her knees on the bench by the window in the bedroom she shared with her brother. She saw Claymore move to the back of the house with one of the strangers and her mother and the other man who looked like the Captain head toward the beach. Turning to Jonathan she said, "We should go up to the widow's walk and watch what happens."

"Belay that, lass," the Captain pronounced as he materialized in front of the two siblings. "I need you two to head out and stay by your mother while I go rescue Claymore. We must repel these pirates!"

Jonathan jumped up and saluted. "Aye, aye Captain." He and Candy flew down the stairs with glee while the ghost smiled and then evaporated.

At the back of the house Eric and Claymore had just looked into the old barn that now was used as a garage for the family's station wagon. Their walk took them toward an old well and much underbrush.

"Careful where you step," advised Claymore. "there's all sorts of debris back here. I don't need you to threaten me with a trip-and-fall lawsuit."

"Hah! I'm not as clumsy as you, my friend. In fact, at one time I had thoughts of becoming a professional ballroom dancer. The waltz is my specialty. Even in these modern times, it sweeps women off their feet."

Unseen by the others, Daniel Gregg muttered to himself, "Don't go trying to sweep anyone off their feet around here, you son of a hogfish!" Turning his attention to Claymore, he intoned, "Ask him to see his documents, you oaf! And demand the originals. They must be forgeries!"

Claymore's eyes grew wide in fright, knowing that the ghost of Captain Gregg was somewhere in the vicinity, but Eric had no way to know that was the cause of his sudden shaking. It certainly couldn't be because of an off-hand comment about waltzing.

"I, I, uh, I must see the originals of your documents. After all they could be forgeries for all I know." Claymore seemed to steady as he went on. "You can bring them to my lawyer's office, and we'll have an independent authority look at them."

Eric laughed. "I won't bring them to _your_ lawyer's office. You can either see them at _my_ offices, or we can go to the courthouse in New York City. It's up to you." They were both bluffing, of course. Claymore had no attorney and Eric had no offices.

When Claymore began to protest about the distance and the cost, Daniel felt the time was ripe for a little show. Suddenly the wind came up and thunder, lightning and rain danced all around the two mortal men, but only Eric got wet. And only Eric was hit by the dirt, stones, twigs and other debris that the dust devil had stirred up. In a moment the mini tornado had coalesced around just the pretender and the winds of the vortex became so severe that he felt himself lifted from the ground and then dropped into a sodden heap.

"What the…?" he sputtered as the stood, rainwater dripping down his face, his suit becoming heavier and heavier with the water it held onto. He turned toward the house, trying to run in his expensive but water-filled Italian loafers and sodden suit, but the little storm followed him step for step.

"There's one thing I haven't told you," Claymore announced, for once happy with the Captain's temper tantrums. "Gull Cottage is haunted. By the ghost of Captain Daniel Gregg. He hates me, but by the looks of it, he abhors you!"

"Nonsense!" came the answer as Eric began to run to his car, the storm following him every step of the way, along with the Captain's laughter.

Carolyn was holding her sandals in one hand as she and Davy walked along the beach. She had been trying to get him into a conversation, but he wasn't much of a talker. All he had said to her was some drivel about what a pretty woman she was while he tried to take her hand. She had quickly pulled it away thinking that this doppelganger of the Captain had been born with no suave whatsoever. If there was going to be any conversation, it would have to be up to her, and maybe she would be able to uncover what was going on here.

"Tell me about how you and your cousin decided to pursue Captain Gregg's estate now?"

"Ask Eric. It was his idea."

"Well, what do you think about it?"

"I'm glad we came. It's nice here and you're pretty."

"What else do you do besides chauffeur Eric?"

"Whatever he needs me to do. You know, like handling the bags and keeping the car running, things like that. This is the first time he's asked me to check out something for him, though. It's a nice beach. And it's nice being on it with you."

Carolyn sighed. This was going no where fast. Davy was obviously just the muscle of the operation. Suddenly a thought struck her. "And do you also protect Eric?" she asked.

"Yeah," the tall man replied. "If I have to. Never had to fire my pistol, though."

There was a sharp intake of breath from Carolyn as she stopped and turned to look up at Davy. It was then that she saw her children running toward them. "Not now. Go back up to the house," she thought hoping somehow they would subliminally get her message. They continued onward, closing the space rapidly. "You're not carrying it now, are you?" she asked Davy.

Before he could answer, Candy and Jonathan were at their side.

"Hi Mom! We want to walk with you on the beach. It's too nice to be inside," began Candy.

"And besides, we wanted to talk to Mr. Gregg. He looks so much like the Captain's picture," added Jonathan.

"Don't the two of you have homework?" Before her children could answer, Davy responded to her previous question. "Nah. It's in the glove compartment of the car." Carolyn breathed a sigh of relief.

Jonathan answered for himself and his sister. "Yeah, but we can do that later. Right now is the best time to be here on the beach."

Knowing that there was no imminent danger, she allowed the children to dance around them, asking what seemed like a thousand questions that Davy couldn't or wouldn't answer.

"Where are you from?" asked Candy first.

"Can you sail a boat?" Jonathan put in next.

"How come you look so much like Captain Gregg?" fired Candy.

"Are you going to stay in Schooner Bay?" Jonathan continued.

Davy was overwhelmed by the children's barrage of questions and couldn't keep up, much less come up with reasonable answers. He felt like a little child at school again when the others taunted him and called him "dummy" or "retard". It made him angry and he shouted at Candy and her brother "Get away from me! I've got no time for the lot of you!"

The brother and sister stood stock still in shock. Both the Captain and Sean Callahan had enjoyed being with them and were as friendly as could be. They both loved the ghost of Gull Cottage and were beginning to think of him as a father. This version of the man was the exact opposite and his outburst surprised and hurt them.

Carolyn was angry. "I will not have you yelling at my children, Mr. Gregg."

"I'm sorry. Not used to kids around." Davy muttered as he hung his head. He was supposed to make friends with Carolyn Muir, but Eric hadn't said anything about her son and daughter. Now he'd gone and messed up, _again._ "I guess I am stupid, like they used to say when I was their age."

Carolyn couldn't help but feel sorry for the man. He was quite unlike Sean or Daniel, clearly, but there was some sensitivity in him, and she knew from her own experience and the experience of her children how cruel others could be if you were different. They all walked along in silence. After a few minutes, she looked up at Gull Cottage and noted a very local thunderstorm right in front of the house. Someone was having a tantrum.


	3. Chapter 3

**Double Trouble Squared**

**Chapter 3:**

The next morning, Claymore Gregg was sitting in Elvira Grover's living room, sipping tea from a dainty cup.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gregg. I do know most of the history of the town, its early settlers and of course its leading families, but I am not a genealogist. I don't have any records of the Gregg family. Perhaps you have a family bible? That would be a good place for you to start your search."

"Well yes, I have the Gregg bible," Claymore began, very aware of the fine china he was holding and hoping not to drop. "But the information I'm looking for wouldn't be recorded there." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Those supposed descendants would be," he looked around as if there were a third person in the room listening in, as perhaps there actually might, "well, as you would say…from the wrong side of the sheets."

"Oh dear!" Miss Grover replied, holding one cultured hand over her mouth.

"And then again, Captain Gregg might never have even known about the child. His ship was only in port for one night."

"Oh dear!" Miss Grover replied again, looking deathly pale.

At the same time, Carolyn was working on another magazine article and making steady progress. Captain Gregg was at the telescope, surveying his domain in case he needed to repel yesterday's pirates once more. For a while all was quiet, save the clacking of typewriter keys, so she jumped when the Captain loudly swore, "BLAST! Not that concupiscent wharf rat again! What could he want? And why now?"

Carolyn ran over to the French doors to see the red convertible approaching. When she saw its occupant, she ran down the stairs and out the door to the roadway.

"Sean! What are you doing back in Schooner Bay?"

"Darlin'! You look as beautiful as a songbird!"

Captain Gregg stood on the porch of the house surveying this new arrival with undisguised disgust. Carolyn escorted Sean Callahan, another supposed descendant of the Captain's to the foot of the porch stairs and looked up at the ghost now blocking their path. Although she knew that he had appeared to the Irishman in a dream and had silently played tricks the evening they had gone out to dinner and dancing, Carolyn didn't think that, at that moment at least, Sean was aware of the specter before them. Sitting on the steps, she motioned for Callahan to sit next to her.

"To what do we owe the honor of this visit?" she asked again.

"Does a man need a reason to wish to visit with a beautiful woman?"

"He's leering at you again, Madam!" Carolyn looked up sternly at the Captain standing over them.

"I can handle this," she whispered to the ghost.

"Handle what, my dear?" Sean asked.

"He still doesn't want you here, you know. Now, really Sean, what brings you back to Schooner Bay?" Carolyn demanded.

Callahan placed a hand behind her on the porch and leaned in toward her. Captain Gregg contemplated planting a foot on the hand but thought it might only lead to the lecher falling onto Mrs. Muir. Besides, after the events of the day before, the sudden arrival of this other supposed descendant was too curious by half. He wanted to see if the truth could be gotten out of him.

"Darlin', I've more research to do on Great, Great-Grandfather for me book. And if that brings me back to your side, all the better! 'My love is selfish. I cannot breathe without you' Carolyn!"

"There he goes again…" muttered the Captain. "And murdering Keats along with it!"

"But you don't need to be here to do that research. And I sent you copies of everything available," Carolyn replied. Well, not quite _everything_. After all, she wasn't going to part with the Captain's letters. Not if she was also going to write his memoirs. And not especially if she found his letters to be so romantic.

"Ah, need and want are two different things, my dear. And I wanted to see you again. 'Be thou the rainbow in the storms of life. The evening beam that smiles the clouds away, and tints tomorrow with prophetic ray'."

"Really, Sean…"

"Yes, really Sean! What are you doing on my ship, romancing my First Mate?! Not to mention causing Lord Byron to spin in his grave."

Carolyn looked up at the Captain again, this time rather surprised at the tone his last outburst had taken. Taking a gulp, she returned her attention to Callahan again. "If I know you, there is more to your visit than just wanting to do more research, or even seeing me again. Remember, you admitted it yourself; there isn't a sincere bone in your body. Now the truth, or you might just get flung back into your car again."

Their visitor looked offended and a bit like a naughty boy at the same time. "I? Not want to see you first and foremost? Darlin' you wound me…but there _is_ something else."

"Ah HAH!" Captain Gregg cried out in triumph.

"About six weeks ago I received a very disturbing letter at the castle," Sean began with earnestness and sincerity dripping off of him. "It was from an American attorney claiming that he and his cousin were the descendants and rightful heirs of Daniel Gregg and that since they could prove their claim, any and all items that I might have accumulated from his estate were rightfully theirs. They threatened to put a lien on the castle. Of course, Great, Great Grand-Dad never owned Callahan Manor, but they claim that The Great Callahan had somehow stolen it from him. It's all a fiction, I know. But still and all, I didn't like the sound of it, and decided to kill two birds of paradise with one stone, as it were. And that's the reason I'm here, sitting with yourself."

"Balderdash!" cried the Captain before he disappeared.

"That lawyer wouldn't happen to be Eric Gregg?" Carolyn asked.

"Aye, 'tis himself. And his cousin's name…"

"…is David Gregg. We've made their acquaintance. Yesterday, as a matter of fact."

Claymore's next stop was Deke's Antique and Furniture Shoppe. Deke Tuttle was one of the oldest inhabitants of Schooner Bay, but he had a mind like a steel trap. If anyone remembered anything about tales of miscellaneous Greggs, it would be him.

"No, Claymore. Don't say as I remember hearing any scuttlebutt like that. 'Course, my elders wouldn't have discussed something like that in front of me when I was just knee-high."

"Come on, Deke! I need all the help I can get!"

"Ayah. I can see that. Now I'm not sayin' that I know something, you understand. Still, it would seem to me that if no one never heard any talk about Captain Gregg havin' a child hidden somewhere, maybe he just didn't."

"But how can I prove that, Deke? How?"

"Didn't say it would be easy…"

By the time Jonathan and Candy came home from school that afternoon, Callahan had a trailer set up in the front yard again. After the events of the day before, the children were cautious about approaching it. Their fears were allayed when the Irishman stepped onto the lawn and greeted them with his brogue (and his beard) fully evident. Carolyn ran down the steps and gathered her children into a big hug.

"You two must be hungry!" she said after she released them from her arms.

"Sure are," replied Jonathan. "But maybe Mr. Callahan has lollipops for us again."

"Whether he does or not, I want you to eat what Martha has made for you. Now go on inside, both of you. You can visit with our guest later."

The boy and girl turned toward the house a little regretfully. Sean had been so much fun and full of great stories when he had visited last.

"They're growin' like weeds, they are! Now, my dear. What do you say to another dinner and dancing at that charming place we went to before?"

"Maybe tomorrow. You missed Martha's cooking and she wants to make up for that oversight. She'll be making her special Lobster Newburg in your honor and there's Blueberry Slump for dessert,"

"Well, I can't very well refuse that!" Sean replied. "She's a darlin', going to the trouble. I wouldn't dream of disappointing her." He bowed slightly and then gave Carolyn a wink. "In the meantime, come inside the trailer, and we can get caught up over a glass of wine."

Callahan was inching closer to her and obviously looking to plant a kiss, but Carolyn put a hand up as she backed away. "I'm sorry, Sean. I have some work to finish before the children need help with their homework. How about a raincheck for later?"

"I'll hold you to it, me lassie!"

Carolyn entered her bedroom to find Captain Gregg pacing in front of her desk. She noted that he looked more worried than angry.

"I don't understand why all these people have descended on us, my dear. It's quite unsettling, if you ask me".

"I agree, Captain. It's quite the coincidence, don't you think? Is there anything, perhaps astral happening?"

"No, thank the powers! It would be most distressing to have all these imposters trying to board my ship if I was bereft of my abilities, but" he said turning to face her, "have no fear, dear lady. I will protect all who live under my roof."

"What will you do?" she asked. "You already tried with Eric, and I think he only made a temporary retreat, since Claymore tells me he and his cousin haven't left Schooner Bay. And although you scared off Sean last time, he seems to be ready to pick up where he left off."

"Left off with you?" he demanded.

"Yes, so it would seem". Before the ghost of Gull Cottage could voice an outburst, Carolyn sat down primly at her typewriter and smiled at him. "You have no need to worry about that, Captain Gregg. I certainly remember his own admission that he is nothing but an insincere but entertaining cad. I will keep him at bay, but I do think that the more help we have in dealing with Eric and Davy Gregg -or whoever they really are- the better. Don't you agree?"

Now Daniel was beginning to get a little angry. "What has this world come to when you think that we need the assistance of that smarmy, smirking excuse for a Casanova? I _can_ deal with all these pirates, including Callahan! I just need to find the right method."

"Well, I hope you do, and soon. It's gotten much too busy around here and I'm having trouble concentrating on writing with all this commotion."

The Captain turned toward Carolyn, his mood instantly one of concern and tenderness for her. "Put your mind at ease, my dear. I haven't lost a ship or crew yet, and I won't lose you….and my family." He stood as close to her as he possibly could, his hand resting on the desk next to hers. How he longed to be able to touch her then, to hold her in his arms and tell her that all would be well. And she longed to put her head on his chest, his strong arms around her, making her feel that there would never, ever be anything to fear again. But these thoughts were only unshared wishes, and Daniel smiled sadly at Carolyn and slowly dematerialized.

The house quieted down…for about fifteen minutes before three loud male voices were heard from the front yard.

"Who are you?" demanded Eric Gregg of Sean Callahan.

"I think you know who I am!" Callahan's brogue deepened as he became more riled up.

Davy stepped between the two men. "You don't want to do anything you'd regret later, Irish!" Callahan looked at this unknown "twin" in astonishment, just as Carolyn and Martha came out of the house.

"How can this be? It's like looking in a mirror at meself." Sean turned to the two ladies and asked, "Am I dreaming this? Is this more of the Captain's doing?"

"No, Sean," Carolyn answered "You're looking at Davy Gregg and the man who looks like Claymore is his cousin, Eric Gregg. The very two you were telling me had written to you. It would appear that they hadn't included pictures of themselves".

"No indeed!"

At that very moment, Claymore's car came to a stop behind the Caddy. He jumped out and jumped over the stone wall, upset and red in the face. "Now look here! I still own this house and I don't want you on my property, pestering my…" He stopped, looking at Callahan, before he remembered the man who looked like a 20th century version of Captain Gregg.

"Well," said Eric stepping forward. "isn't this convenient? We can settle our issues with all the other pretenders at once!" Suddenly the sky darkened, and thunder was heard.

"Captain, I think you need to do better than that to scare these pirates away," Martha thought, hoping the ghost could hear her. Indeed, a very loud crack of thunder all made them jump and rain began to descend in buckets. They all took refuge on the porch and in a moment, the rain was so heavy that the roadway couldn't be seen.

Carolyn turned to Eric, a sarcastic smile on her face. "And to what do we owe the pleasure of _your_ company this afternoon?" The air became colder and hail began to mix with the rain, pinging against the roof of the porch, the side of the house, Sean's trailer and the walkway. Davy looked in fascination as the hailstones became larger and began to coat the porch steps, the walk and even the grass.

"Ow! That stings!" remarked Claymore as a smaller hailstone hit his cheek. "I hope it doesn't damage my car's finish. It would cost a pretty penny to have it taken care of, not to mention the inconvenience."

"We came out to see you, dear Mrs. Muir, to discuss your tenancy at Gull Cottage. After we assume the title to the property, of course". It was getting even colder and there was another, louder crack of thunder.

"Temper squall again?" Sean asked Carolyn, _sotto voce_. She looked over at him, smiling broadly.

"Why, yes. It _is_ quite a squall, isn't it?" The hail was starting to change as it got even colder and windier. Snowflakes were now in evidence.

"Not bad, Captain," thought Martha, "but you may have to lay down a thunderbolt right on top of that big Cadillac, too."

Carolyn turned her attention again to Eric. "Aren't you putting the cart before the horse, here? You don't own Gull Cottage,"

"And I do!" stuttered Claymore.

"Yet," he interrupted them.

"And until you do, I have a signed lease for the house. And I intend to stay here."

"And I want her to stay," Claymore put an arm around Mrs. Muir, but it was difficult to tell if he was protecting her or she was protecting him, and from whom.

"Oh, Carolyn! You completely misunderstand me. I have no intention of actually living here. Davy and I would be quite happy to have you continue to rent the cottage. And unlike Claymore here, I fully intend to make sure that the house is in good repair and put in whatever updates are needed."

The snow was piling up, with about six inches on the ground. While Eric was not paying attention to the storm, Davy was staring with wonder at what was happening beyond the porch, Sean was smiling with glee and Martha was quite happy with the "old goat" at the moment.

"Well," replied Carolyn, "we'll cross that bridge when we come to it…"  
"But of course," Eric continued, "there would have to be a small increase in the rent."

A third, even louder crack of thunder was heard, immediately after there was a blinding light and explosion in the direction of the road. The sky suddenly cleared and there was no snow, no hail, no water whatsoever in the yard. There was, however, the smoking hulk of the Cadillac and a blaze of gasoline beginning to consume what was left of it. On the side of the car the lightning had etched something that was more or less obscured by the greasy flames of the fuel until a breeze blew them away for a moment. It was a signature, large enough to see even from the porch:

Daniel Gregg, Captain, Gull Cottage

"Oooow, I better move my car away from that flaming wreck of yours, Eric," yelled Claymore as he ran down to the road.


	4. Chapter 4

**Double Trouble Squared**

**Chapter 4:**

That evening, after trudging back to Schooner Bay on foot, Eric and Davy sat in the tavern, a fleet of beer bottles in front of them.

"I can't believe it. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I'd think it was some Downeaster's' tall tale. Lightning hitting the car….the signature on the side…the weather…!" Eric hiccupped a beer-belch.

"What we gonna do now?" Davy asked. "Ain't no car dealership in this town, just some ancient junkers. With no wheels, how're we gonna get outta here?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"And what was that about leasing the place to Mrs. Muir? I thought we were gonna sell it. I didn't know nothing about becoming landlords.

Eric patted his cousin's hand, soothingly. "Don't worry, Davy. We'll sell it eventually. Until then, we'll collect some rent. We won't actually put any money into it, we'll just get a little more out of it than we expected. And it would give you an excuse to see a little more of Carolyn. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Davy shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, of course. She's very pretty. But I'm not sure that she likes me. She's smart and when I'm with her, I don't know what to say. I don't want to say anything stupid and give us away. An' I don't always know what she's talking about, so I don't say nothin' to her, half the time."

"Oh, don't worry about that! If you just smile at her and walk quietly with her, a woman will feel that you're just being 'romantic'. Now, about getting some transportation…"

At Gull Cottage, dinner was over and after Sean had insisted on helping Martha and the children with the dishes, he escorted Carolyn to the porch. Jonathan and Candy ran out as well.

"Mom, we finished our homework and had our dinner. May we have the lollipops that Mr. Callahan brought?" asked Candy.

"If he says it's alright to go into his trailer, then you may," answered her mother.

"Of course it's alright! Go on, you two. You know where to find them," Sean said, his most charming smile on his face. Turning to Carolyn, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and sat down with her on the steps. Captain Gregg was about to materialize and do something about the presumptions serpent until the Irishman began to speak. "He was marvelous this afternoon, your Captain. Amazing! Extraordinary! He finally showed me that the Great Ghost Callahan is an amateur, as he's been saying. To manipulate the weather, just so, and then throwing that lightning bolt at the car and not hit anything else, why that was only short of stupendous! But the _piece de resistance_\- writing his name on the side of it….that was his signature, wasn't it?" Carolyn nodded, having difficulty keeping her laughter to herself. "Why, that was beyond words itself. Daniel Gregg _is_ a super spirit, indeed!"

"I'm glad to hear you finally admit it, you decaying piece of shark bait." The Captain appeared on Carolyn's other side.

"Why, Great-Great Grandfather! What a pleasure to meet you in the daylight!"

"The pleasure is all yours. As I demonstrated earlier, I have no need of your hollow-chested help in protecting my home and those that live in it. Shove off now, man. Go back to your "castle" and leave us be before I firebomb that metal container you are using for a domicile."

The children ran out of the "metal container" just then, large swirled lollipops in their hands, but they stopped at the sight of the three adults (or two adults and one ghost) sitting closely together on the stairs of the porch.

"Captain….Mr. Callahan…Mom, is everything OK?" asked Jonathan.

All three answered at once. "No need to bother yourself, lad." "Yes, sweetie, now you to run off and play some." "Of course, me boy. Just a little talk between grownups."

For once the children decided that this was not something they needed to watch, but ran around to the back of the house, just in case they heard something interesting.

Sean resumed the conversation, turning to look past Carolyn to the Captain. "Well, Great-Great Grandfather, much as you'd like to have your privacy, I still haven't concluded my business here, and neither has Claymore. We all know those two cousins are con men. You may have run them off for the moment, but until we can completely unmask them and get them turned over to the authorities, we'll not be rid of them."

"He does have a point," Carolyn interjected, looking up at the Captain.

Daniel looked off into the distance. He was hard-put to deny the truth of what Callahan was saying.

"Thank you, darlin'," replied Sean happy for the support of the beautiful woman he was inching in on.

"Be careful, Callahan. I know what kind of rogue you are," grumbled the Captain as Carolyn twisted her head in his direction.

"Great-Great Dad!" the other man replied. "I get my appreciation of female beauty from you, don't you know?" Carolyn swiveled her head in Sean's direction.

"All I know, you parasite, is that you play the game of romancing a woman until the conquest is made and then you leave to find the object of your next hunt!" Carolyn was beginning to feel like she was watching a tennis match as once again she turned toward Daniel.

"You wound me, Sir! My intentions are as honorable as yours were…"

"You would compare yourself to _me_…"

Carolyn, whose torso had been facing Callahan all this time, finally felt the need to intervene as the temperature of the discussion began to rise. She held both hands up in a gesture meaning "stop" as she swung her shoulders around counter-clockwise. This caused a glancing blow to Sean's left shoulder with her right one, which did no harm, but her left shoulder slid through the Captain's cold and immaterial right shoulder. It made her shudder involuntarily.

"Darlin! Is something the matter?" Sean asked solicitously.

She looked over her shoulder at Captain Gregg who seemed equally concerned about her well-being. "Well," she said, sucking some air through her teeth and giving Sean a half smile-half grimace, "he _is_ a bit icy…" She fiddled with the earring in her left ear in embarrassment.

For once, Callahan was without words. The only sane thing to do at the moment was to throw a non sequitur out and then make a hasty retreat.

"I had engaged a private detective's company when Eric and David first made themselves known. I've let the detectives know that they could find me here and I gave them your number, Carolyn. I hope you don't mind. Perhaps in the morning, I'll ring the company and see if they have any information yet."

Captain Gregg was about to start another complaint about Callahan's presumption, but decided that it would only force Carolyn to defend the man. It was best to suggest an end to the conversation and be done with it.

That night after everyone had settled down to sleep and Carolyn finished checking all the locks on the doors and windows, she climbed tiredly up to the Master Cabin, a book in her hand. She had intended to enjoy a little light reading before climbing into her own bed.

The French doors to the balcony were open, allowing a cool breeze into the room. She sat down in the leather seat near the fireplace, put her feet up on the ottoman and opened her book. She hadn't read more than a line or two when she sensed the presence of the ghost of Daniel Gregg. He materialized before her, looking preoccupied.

"My dear," he began hesitantly, "I may have been too self-centered in my feelings in regard to Mr. Callahan."

"Oh?" she replied, instantly interested in what the Captain might have to say.

He retreated to his binnacle, put a hand on the telescope and began to survey the beach and coastline beneath the house. Carolyn let him have his time, but she joined him on the upper deck of the room, standing to his right. When he finally began to speak again, he did not look at her, only continued to inspect the night sky before him.

"Yes. I once asked you what you could possibly see in him and you responded, 'Perhaps I see you'. My lofty pride would not allow me to consider the implications of what you were telling me, but since your parents' renewal of their marriage vows, I am ever more aware of what I cannot give you. I admit that there _is_ some sort of resemblance between he and I. But more to the point, he is alive. He can touch you and give you all that I cannot."

"And you are suggesting," Carolyn began hesitantly, "that perhaps you might 'borrow' his body the way you did Claymore's at the Seafarer's Ball? That wouldn't be very fair to anyone involved, you know."

At last her turned to her, a mix of pain and fire in his eyes. "Aye, it wouldn't be. Both Callahan and I would feel badly used, and I have no desire to see his innermost depths. Claymore was painful enough, but at least I knew that he was a more or less honest man, if a cheap and weak-kneed one! However, if you desired to spend time with Sean and share some, shall we say, 'intimacies' with him, it would not be my place to interfere." The last was painful for him to say, knowing full well that these days modern men and women did not always require marriage prior to a sexual encounter.

Carolyn was shocked and she could feel her cheeks blushing deeply. She so wished she could put her hand on top of his. "Daniel…" she gulped and then continued. "Thank you." He seemed to grow translucent in pain, assuming that she would indeed wish to spend the night with the other man. "But Sean is not a substitute for you. He is fun to be with, to dance with, but I don't want to be loved by him. It is you -and only you- who I want to wrap their arms around me, kiss me and take me to his bed."

For long moments they stood there looking longingly at each other.

"You are sure?" he finally asked.

"I am sure", she answered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Double Trouble Squared**

**Chapter 5:**

The next morning awakened to a rosy dawn, the sounds of gulls calling to each other and two children grumbling about having to go to school on what promised to be a beautiful early summer Maine day.

As Jonathan and Candy left the house, Callahan exited his trailer. He waved the youngster's off and headed into Gull Cottage.

"Ah Martha! The smell of your wonderful coffee wafted over to me caravan, enticing me to your side! Would a bonnie lassie have a cup for a sleep-eyed poet?"

"Why, of course, Mr. Callahan. The pot is on the stove and I'll get you a cup. What would you like for breakfast?"

"What I'd like is that you call me 'Sean', my dear rosy-cheeked colleen. Then I'll take whatever you have."

"Bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, cereal?" she replied, blushing.

Carolyn entered the kitchen just then and immediately noticed the guest at her table. "Good morning, Sean. Sleep well?"

"I did indeed, knowing I slept below the window of the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on!"

"Well, it was fun again, while it lasted," Martha muttered to herself as she washed off a plate.

"Pay no attention to that fraud, my dear," said the Captain, materializing at her side, visible and audible only to her. "Nothing that comes out of his mouth has any value or permanency. Your beauty and talents are timeless and quite beyond someone of his ilk".

"Sean," Mrs. Muir began seriously, "I know what your sweet-talk is all about. And so does the Captain. No matter what, he _**still**_ doesn't want you here. And don't think he wouldn't fire-bomb your trailer if you annoy him. He's only putting up with you in order to get rid of Eric and Davy."

"Ah, darlin'! Don't worry yourself about Great-great Grandfather. I'll find a way into his heart sooner or later."

The Captain materialized not six inches from Callahan's face. "You grubby, thieving, insincere, over-blown excuse for a…."

Before he could complete his list of Sean's attributes, the squeal of Claymore's car coming to a halt in front of Gull Cottage made everyone turn to look out the window. Even Scruffy whined and ran to one of his hiding places.

Claymore nearly fell through the front door when Carolyn opened it for him before he could knock.

"Claymore! You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"No! Not a ghost, a lawsuit. The cousins are suing me for the loss of their car!" He followed Carolyn into the kitchen and Martha put a cup of coffee in front of him. "Thank you, Martha. You're so kind. A little cream and sugar, please? And you wouldn't happen to have any of your chocolate chip cookies, or a piece of pie left over?"

"Claymore, this is a house, not a restaurant," the Captain reminded him.

Now what's this about a lawsuit?" Carolyn asked as everyone took a seat around the table.

"Eric must have typed this up last night. He's suing me for the cost of the car, injuries he and Davy sustained walking back to town," to which everyone rolled their eyes, "and for pain and suffering."

"But how do they come to find you responsible?" asked Sean. He looked over at the ghost of Daniel Gregg. "All they or anyone could say is that it was an 'Act of God'!"

Claymore put his hand to his forehead and rubbed it tiredly. "I know, but Eric wrote that since the incident happened on my property, and since he had been on the receiving end of his own personal rainstorm the day before, I must have done something to boobytrap the area and cause the damage."

"How could he prove that?" asked Mrs. Muir.

"I don't know, but it's just another thing to worry about. And I have more than enough to worry about already".

They all sat and commiserated and comforted Claymore and talked about ways to disprove the theory that Gull Cottage had been installed with machinery that could create rain, snow and hailstorms, much less something that could create a lightning bolt. I all seemed to be so beyond reality but dealing with it would just waste Claymore's time and wear him down.

About an hour or so later, he was ready to leave, Martha was ready to start cleaning and cooking, Carolyn was ready to start writing and Sean was ready to call his private investigator when another car stopped in front of the house. A young, thin dark-haired man stepped out of the convertible and gave his hand to a pretty blond woman, wearing a bright orange mini skirt, silky yellow blouse, chunky shoes and much too much mascara and eyeliner. They walked up to Callahan's trailer, but finding no one there, they knocked on the front door of Gull Cottage. Martha answered their knock.

"Hello. Can I help you?"  
"Yes. We are looking for Sean Callahan."

"And you've found me! And you would be?"

"I'm Remington Steele, your Private Investigator, and this is my wife and assistant, Laura."

Callahan reached for her hand to bring it up to his lips. "My pleasure. I didn't realize I had hired such a beautiful private eye."

"There he goes again," muttered the Captain to Carolyn. She just gave him a look and planted a smile on her face.

"And you, Mr. Steele," Sean continued, "do I detect a hint of Ireland in your accent?"

"Yes, but it's been a long time gone since I was there."

"A shame. You must both visit me at Callahan Manor."

"How do you do? I'm Carolyn Muir and this is my home," the lady of the house interrupted. "Why don't we go into the parlor. It seems we all have a lot to discuss."

After all the introductions were made and the events of the past few days had been reviewed with the Steele's, Remington opened his attaché case.

"It seems that the 'Gregg' cousins have been active, quite active," Steele began. "By the way, their surname is actually 'Morton', and they are second cousins."

Laura leaned forward and took a file from the briefcase. "Their usual M.O. is to find a target in a small town and run a con on someone with a bit of money."

"M.O.? Con?" the Captain asked Carolyn in a whisper.

"I'll explain later," she whispered back.

"Explain what later?" Remington asked, mystified at Mrs. Muir's comment.

Laura looked at her with a skeptical glance as well, and then continued. "It turns out that they've been playing this game for nearly ten years, both here in the States and Canada, but also in Great Britain and the continent. INTERPOL has a nice-sized file on them."

"But," continued Remington, "because they never get away with anything more than about twenty or thirty thousand dollars at a time, they're not a high priority for the national or international police organizations, and the local constabulary in these small towns doesn't have the wherewithal to tackle confidence games like theirs."

"So now what?" asked Claymore.

"Well, even though they're small fish, internationally speaking," Laura picked up the thread, "there are warrants for their arrest in many jurisdictions. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem like there is one here in Schooner Bay."

"Small fish; that's a metaphor I understand," whispered the Captain again. Carolyn ignored him this time.

"However," Laura continued, "if we could get a warrant from the local judge or magistrate, we could get him arrested. You do have a police force in town, don't you.

"Of course," replied Carolyn, a little annoyed by the woman's presumptions about her small town.

Claymore spoke up. "And I'm the town Justice of the Peace, so I can authorize the warrant. And notarize it too!"

"He's the town notary as well," Martha drily informed them.

Callahan and the Steeles looked at each other and just shrugged their shoulders. "Well man, what are you waiting for? Write up the warrant!"

"Well, I can't do it here, obviously!"

"Obviously," remarked the Captain to no one in particular, putting a ghostly hand to an equally ghostly forehead and looking for all the world like he had a headache.

"I have the forms and the seals in my office. So, if you will excuse me, I'll need about fifteen minutes to take care of that little errand," Claymore said happily. He rose from his seat and almost did a little jig as he walked to the foyer. "No need to see me out".

The company heard him open the front door and then sharply close it again, but as was evident from his voice in the hall, he hadn't left the house. "Oh no! Oh no, no, no!" he wailed.

Everyone rushed to his side to see what the matter was, when someone knocked on the door. Martha opened it to find Ed Peavy, Norrie Coolidge and the Gregg/Morton cousins.

"Ed! What are you doing here?" Martha asked.

"We have a complaint here from these two gentlemen about someone steeling their personal items from their rooms at the Inn. They claim that when they came back after breakfast this morning, all their papers and some valuables were missing. They think it might have been Claymore."

"And," continued Norrie, "because Claymore here is the town's Justice, they want us to have the magistrate in Keystone complete an order for his arrest."

"But I'm going to make out a warrant for _their_ arrest!" shouted Claymore.

Suddenly everyone was talking at once, voices were raised, fists clenched, and arms waived until a large, sharp whistle brought everyone to a halt. Silently, the company turned to look at Remington Steele.

"Good. Now that I have everyone's attention, may I ask what proof these two men have that Claymore Gregg took those items? Any witnesses to his being in the area at the time?"

"Well, not exactly, no," replied Ed. "We asked the clerk at the Schooner Bay Inn, and he says that no one came in the front entrance in between the time that the Gregg cousins went out to eat and returned."

"No one watched the back entrance, though," Eric asserted.

"You're grasping at straws, here," Laura stated. "And we have a lot of documentation about you two. So, if you will please let Schooner Bay's Justice of the Peace go to his office and make out the warrant for your arrest, we'll be able to wrap this up quickly."

Davy wasn't going to sit around and wait to be arrested. He grabbed Eric and made a beeline for Norrie's sedan.

"Well, isn't anyone going to try and stop them?" asked Martha.

"Yep, we will," replied Norrie. "No need to hurry, though," as he held up the keys to the ignition. "We ain't no Keystone Cops, you know."

That evening everything had quieted down as Carolyn walked Sean to his car. He turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Bye darlin'. It's been wonderful bein' with you again. Promise you'll visit me in Ireland? It'll give me something to look forward to."

"I'd still love to see your country, Sean. The pennies are just a little short right now."

"Well, one day then". He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss when Captain Gregg appeared. "Great-great Grandfather! Here to see me off?"

"Yes, but first I need to have a word with you…privately." The Captain turned to look at Carolyn, who looked surprised in turn.

"You promise not to run him off? He is leaving, you know?" she asked.

"Why, Madame! I am the perfect model of civility, hospitality, charity, graciousness, good humor, honor, good sense, hospitality, _great_ hospitality…"

She held up a hand to stop him. "Alright…I take you at your word as an officer and a gentleman,". She turned to Sean. "Safe travels, Mr. Callahan".

"Safe travels, Mrs. Muir," he replied.

After she left, Sean looked quizzically at the Captain, who returned the look with hooded eyes. After a moment of rocking on his heels and looking a bit uncomfortable he began. "You know that I have been jealous of you, of your ability to…" he stopped, not finding the right words.

"My ability to hold her? Make love to her, as you wish you could, Great-great Grandfather? It must be quite painful for you both." Sean peered closely at Daniel's face. "Is there something you're wanting of me?"

"I thought there was, but then I decided that, despite the limitations imposed upon us, there could be no greater love between us than that which already exists. After all, Sean, the physical is only of the present. What is in our hearts transcends all time."


End file.
